heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Stop an Exploding Man
How to Stop an Exploding Man is episode 23 and the final of season 1 of Heroes. Prologue Where does it come from, this quest... this need to solve life's mysteries, when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all, not delving, not yearning. But that's not human nature, mot the human heart. That is not why we are here. Yet still we struggle to make a difference, to change the world, to dream of hope, never knowing for certain who we will meet along the way... who among the world of strangers will hold our hand... touch our hearts... and share the pain of trying. Summary Isaac's shocking predictions unfold in Kirby Plaza, where the heroes face pain and peril. Epilogue We dream of hope, we dream of change, of fire, of love, of death. And then it happens: the dream becomes real, and the answer to this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries, finally shows itself, like the glowing light of the new dawn. So much struggle for meaning, for purpose, and in the end, we find it only in each other, our shared experience of the fantastic, and the mundane. The simple human need to find a kindred, to connect, and to know in our hearts... that we are not alone. Gallery HowToStopAnExplodingMan1.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan2.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan3.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan4.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan5.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan6.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan7.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan8.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan9.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan10.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan11.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan12.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan13.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan14.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan15.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan16.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan17.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan18.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan19.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan20.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan21.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan23.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan24.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan25.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan26.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan27.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan28.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan29.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan30.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan31.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan32.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan33.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan34.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan35.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan36.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan37.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan38.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan39.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan40.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan41.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan42.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan43.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan44.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan45.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan46.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan47.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan48.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan49.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan50.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan51.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan52.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan53.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan54.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan55.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan56.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan57.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan58.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan59.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan60.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan61.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan62.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan63.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan64.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan65.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan66.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan67.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan68.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan69.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan70.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan71.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan72.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan73.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan74.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan75.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan76.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan77.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan78.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan79.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan80.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan81.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan82.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan83.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan84.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan85.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan86.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan87.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan88.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan89.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan90.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan91.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan92.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan93.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan94.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan95.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan96.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan97.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan98.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan99.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan100.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan101.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan102.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan103.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan104.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan105.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan106.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan108.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan109.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan110.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan111.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan112.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan113.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan114.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan115.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan116.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan117.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan118.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan119.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan120.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan121.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan122.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan123.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan124.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan125.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan126.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan127.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan128.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan129.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan130.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan131.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan132.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan133.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan134.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan135.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan136.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan137.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan138.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan139.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan140.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan141.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan142.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan143.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan144.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan145.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan146.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan147.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan148.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan149.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan150.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan151.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan152.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan153.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan154.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan155.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan156.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan157.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan158.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan159.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan160.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan161.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan162.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan163.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan164.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan165.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan166.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan167.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan168.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan169.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan170.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan171.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan172.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan173.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan174.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan175.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan176.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan177.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan178.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan179.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan180.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan181.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan182.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan183.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan184.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan185.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan186.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan187.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan188.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan189.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan190.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan191.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan192.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan193.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan194.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan195.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan196.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan197.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan198.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan199.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan200.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan201.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan202.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan203.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan204.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan205.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan206.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan207.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan208.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan209.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan210.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan211.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan212.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan213.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan214.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan215.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan216.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan217.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan218.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan219.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan220.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan221.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan222.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan223.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan224.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan225.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan226.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan227.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan228.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan229.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan230.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan231.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan232.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan233.jpg HowToStopAnExplodingMan234.jpg Category:Original Series Category:Original Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heroes Volume 1 Episodes Category:Heroes Season 1 Episodes Category:Volume One Category:Volume 1 Episodes Category:Heroes Volume 2 Episodes Category:Volume 2 Episodes Category:Images Category:Galleries